Lost Stratos
by Roxasrock
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, pilot of the Double O Raiser, nicknamed "Exia", has had a terrible life. He's killed his own parents, and he's slowly killing himself on the inside. When he and his team are ambushed and he's sent through time at cost of the one woman he loved, can Erza fix his broken heart he has? And what about Erza's broken life? What about her nine year old sister Wendy? [NatZa]
1. Mission 00: Falling Skies

Hello all! Roxas here! Now, if you've been following me since I first joined Fanfiction, you'd know that I love NaruSaku. And if you've had the courage to look through the whopping amount of favorites I have, you know I've also had some NaZa, a Horimiya, RWBY, Halo, and a Sword Art Online in there. I've really been more open to what I read, and I've come a long way since my last updates.

Now, you're all probably wondering, "Why the hell haven't I updated in a month or two?"

Well, my answer is that I'm bored of NaruSaku. I love the pairing a lot, but I just need something new and engaging to write. I've been reading some amazing works by Negligible1, NxE-Forever, and some Punch Drunk Marc, who are extremely talented writers. Very much so the pioneers of the Natsu X Erza Fandom.

I've recently watched Gundam 00. I absolutely loved the series to death, and it got me thinking- I love high school fics, and the Gundam 00 style Gundams. So, after some pondering with my dear friend NxE-Forever, and I'll basically explain some things here and now.

Fairy Tail part-  
Mystogan and Laxus' age will be dropped to 15 with Natsu and Erza.

Gundam Part-  
Because I am still the lazy bastard I am, I will summarize what needs to be summarized.

Gundams run off a highly specialized Solar Drive, called the GN Drive. (Gee-N) they emit a special particle which scrambles radar, and some electrical devices. The Origin of the particle is only known to its creator.

For the sake of a good story, Natsu's Gundam, which is technically the Double O Raiser, will be called Exia. It will be a sentient machine capable of speech to those it chooses.

In the year 2307, earth has used up all of its natural resources. They turn to solar power as an alternative. Natsu and Lisanna are top-notch Gundam pilots. They care deeply for each-other, but haven't confessed yet. After a terrible ambush set up by a hostile nation, Lisanna, using her Gundam, pushes Natsu, who is in his, Double O Raiser, into a portal, saving him from a lethal explosion. Lisanna confesses at the last minute, bringing us to the story.

With out further adieu, I welcome you to my newest work,

Fallen Stratos.

The ambush had happened at a moments notice. One minute, they were gently cruising around in space, near the Lagrange asteroid belt, and then they were under heavy fire. The Gundam's ship, Ptolemy (Tal-eh-mé) was about to initiate the experiential "Stratos" Contingency plan, which would begin a complex warp sequence.

The plan was to actually have it work. The simulations showed a 87% rate of the Ptolemy surviving the warp. While it was still dangerous to use such a plan, it was a last resort at the moment. The Ptolemy has run out of nearly all it's GN Particle storage, and the GN Field is down, leaving the Linear Catapults* insecure.

An enemy group of mobile suits were surrounding the only two Gundams left. Behind them, the experimental Stratos portal, waiting to be used to escape. The Gundam pilots weren't expecting a force of this size though. So when the massive condensed beam of Sudou-GN Particles came to the way of one of the Gundam's, the other instinctively pushed the other out of the way.

The pilot of the Exia watched in horror as the other Gundam was disintegrated, leaving behind a small chassis of the original machine.

"N-Natsu," the soft and sickly voice spoke into his helmet.

"LISANNA! Hang on! I'll be right there!" Natsu yelled, furiously jutting the controls of the Gundam. He screamed in rage when the Gundam refused to function.

"GN Particle Reserve Depleted." The screen read.

"N-atsu...I love you so much. Please find someone unlike me...someone strong...independent...brave...and even if she's broken Natsu...do everything you can to piece her back together. I'm so glad I got to meet you...goodbye..."

And then everything went black.

Natsu groggily awoke to numerous alarms and flashing lights. The alarms were blaring in his ears, giving off a ringing sound.

"Exia! What's going on!" Natsu shouted to the Gundam, while going through a control panel.

"The portal failed. Current date, March Twenty-Sixth, Two Thousand-Fourteen. Location is the upper mesosphere. We are currently on emergency reserve particles. Projected crash landing area is United States, west coast. Designation California." The machine answered back. It's voice was surprisingly human. Natsu seemed to overlook that a lot.

"It'll be a rough landing, Natsu. Two minutes until impact. Brace yourself. We don't have enough GN Particles for a GN Field." Exia responded. Natsu remained silent, slumping into the cockpit.

"Five...four...three...two...one..."

A middle-sized scarlet haired girl was walking through the forest. The wind gently swayed, causing her hair to gently blow in front of her eyes. The moon was full tonight, illuminating the path for her.

She had loved walking in the forest at night. The soft breeze against her skin, the crunch of leaves when she walked, and the soothing smell of pine. She looked to the sky, her deep and complex hazel eyes gazing along the stars. A bright light that was quickly moving across the horizon caught her sight.

She followed the falling light, until it came crashing down with a loud whistling sound a little bit away from her. She saw the notable size of smoke coming from the crashed object. She tentatively began making her way towards the fallen object with a steady jog.

She neared the crated and gasped in surprised. A large white and blue robot lay scratched, but not damaged in the crater. Its eyes dimly glowed blue. The head suddenly turned towards her, causing the scarlet haired girl to jump back in surprise.

"Come here, please." It asked. Erza stared at the large machine. It spoke with a human voice. Erza continued to stare at the machine in awe. The futuristic design of it was absolutely amazing. Sleek, aerodynamic, and obviously durable.

The girl, being as smart as she was, could only judge it had fallen somewhere from the meso or stratosphere. It would have been burnt to a crisp from re-entry if it was extra-terrestrial. Which meant it was man-made.

"Hurry! Please! He's dying!" The machine said with more urgency. Its large hand reached towards its chest. It gently lifted its chest upwards, indicating a hollow spot within.

The girl, taking note of the word "he's" and "dying" ran down the steep slope towards the immobile machine. It creakily lowered its large arm down to the ground, allowing the girl to run up it and towards the cockpit.

She gasped when she saw a boy no older than her age unconscious in the cockpit, heavily bleeding from his shoulder. She cautiously stepped into the cockpit and undid the restraints of the safety belt and dragged the boy out onto the chest of the machine. She took the boys helmet off to reveal spiky and dirtied pink hair.

"He's been bleeding for the past twenty minutes. Please take care of him. I will be immobile until I recharge in the morning." The machine said, turning its head toward the girl and the boy on its chest.

"His name is Natsu. Please protect him." The machine asked again. The girl nodded.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I promise I'll take care of him. What about you though? The government is going to come searching for the wreckage site..." The girl questioned.

Exia took a moment to realize how much the girl was not scared of him. Humans were quite interesting, especially the one before him.

"Do not worry. Nobody but you will know I am here. Now hurry. I don't think he has much time left." Exia said. Erza gave one last nod before hiking Natsu onto her shoulders for a piggy-back. She, then, jumped off the machine and began running away, Natsu on her back.

Erza swung the door to her small house open, immediately rushing for the couch in her living room. She gently set Natsu down on the couch, and took off down the hallway.

She returned with a first aid kit and scissors. She cut Natsu's white and red pilot suit off, leaving him shirtless. Ignoring the blush that came to her face after seeing such a chiseled body, she got to work meticulously cleaning Natsu's wound. She gently wrapped a large amount of gauze on the shoulder wound, and wiped the sweat off her brow, heaving a sigh of relief.

It hadn't been too bad of a laceration, but it was still deep. Luckily, the wound hadn't gotten infected, which put Erza more at ease. She sat in a wooden chair, staying close to the boy's side. Sweat trickled down his face, while his breath hitched now and then.

"L-L-Lisanna..." Natsu whispered out, his breath hitching more frequently. Erza looked at Natsu with a concerned expression.

Natsu said the name over and over, until he finally screamed it aloud, sitting straight up, eyes wide. His hands were trembling terribly, and tears stained his face. He felt a soft pair of hands gently hold his. He looked to his right to see a beautiful scarlet-haired girl with a concerned expression on her face.

He took a moment to catch his breath, and examined the well-done wrappings on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" The girl asked. He focused his attention back to the girl. How would she know his name?

Exia...

"I've been a lot better. Thank you for the medical attention. You did a good job." Natsu quietly replied. He shifted on the couch, preferring to lean back into the plush cushions on it, and face Erza.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. The machine said you had been bleeding for over twenty minutes by the time I dragged you out of him. I'm just glad that I made it back here in time." Erza replied genuinely, bringing a smile to Natsu's face.

"It's name is Exia... I guess you two are acquainted now? I can't say where I got the shoulder wound from though. I was fighting with enemy Mobile Suits, and then..." Natsu trailed off.

"Lisanna...she...sacrificed herself..." Natsu sadly stated, taking a deep breath.

Erza's gaze softened, "I'm sorry... "

Natsu's gaze turned backed to Erza, his face holding a sad smile. "It's not your fault..."

Soon, a silence filled the room. Before the comforting silence became awkward, Natsu asked, "May I know what's your name? You clearly know mine already,"

Erza smiled, lightly, "My name is Erza Scarlet."

"Scarlet, huh…..Just like your hair…" He gave her a toothy grin, "I like it."

Erza felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the compliment.

Shaking off the blush, "I don't mean to pry, Natsu, but can you tell me what happened?" Erza asked. He didn't expect her to just accept everything, did he?

Natsu let out a healthy laugh, smiling at her, "I think it's only fair. Let's start from the beginning..."

"In the year 2307, humanity has used up all it's fossil fuels, and most of its natural resources that supply power to the world. In turn, a genius man by the name of Aeolia Schenberg invented these "Orbital Elevators." These massive elevators went straight to the edges of Earth's atmosphere."

"A massive array of solar panels were built in a ring, around Earth. They supplied power to the world."

Erza nodded, signaling Natsu to continue.

"Three factions primarily emerged. The Union*, AEU*, and HRL*, or, Human Reform League. Conflicts and battles broke out on who should control power, who shouldn't, who gets power and who doesn't. It was so damn stupid."

"And that's where I come in. I am a part of a Private Military Organization known as Celestial Being.* I am part of a four-man Mobile Suit team, who pilot Gundams. Gundams are the most advanced pieces of technology to this date, including my own time."

"We preformed armed interventions to conflicts, stopped armies, and even wars. Fast forward to a few hours ago, and our ship, the Ptolemy came under attack. The woman I loved sacrificed herself to send my through an experimental warp portal. It was supposed to send me to a different part of the atmosphere. Not a different time..." Natsu finished. He looked out towards the glass doors to the small backyard, where the moon shined brightly into the room, and smiled.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Lisanna, but you can always live knowing that she must have loved you to do that. Atleast, she knows she accomplished her goal of saving you." Erza soothingly said.

"I am...she gave me a new chance at life. One free of war..." Natsu said, smiling back at Erza, "And like I said, it wasn't your fault. There is no need for an apology."

"So I'm back in 2014, huh?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded.

"I pulled up some info last-minute before I crashed. Russia just declared Chrimea apart of Russia, right? And the 320 flight just went missing?" Natsu asked.

Instead of waiting for Erza to signal a reply, he crossed his arms and smirked.

"My job isn't over yet...there's a war coming. The communist countries will be staging operations in the Middle East soon. War will befall Europe once more. I'll just have to stop it." Natsu said. Erza looked dumbfounded at Natsu, but let the smile creep up her lips.

"I suppose so..."

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the quietness. Their heads shot towards the hallway when a soft pair of footsteps was heard. A small girl with long, wavy and blue hair walked into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of plaid blue pajama-pants and a white shirt.

"Nee-Chan, what's going on?" The girl cutely said while yawning. She walked over to the two teenagers, and examined the half-naked boy on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Wendy...my friend Natsu here got hurt and I had to help him." Erza softly said while rubbing the girls back.

Wendy looked to Natsu then climbed onto his lap. She laid her head onto his chest and sighed.

"I'm tired...can you be my pillow, Nii-Chan?" The young girl asked, falling asleep without waiting for an answer. Natsu smiled at the young girl and rubbed her back for her.

"Your little sister reminds me of my friend's daughter...cute." Natsu quietly said. Erza smiled at the sight and slowly shake her head.

"This has been quite a night. First I find a half-dead time-traveling Gundam pilot, bring him to my house at two in the morning, and then my little sister is calling him Nii-Chan." Erza said to herself, shaking her head.

"You two are related? You guys are like night and day with your hair though..." Natsu commented.

"Wendy is an orphan. I found her abused in an orphanage when she was six. I came back the next day to find she had run away. I spent all day and night looking for her. She was ready to jump of a small cliff into the ocean when I saved her. I took her in and cared for her since. That was three years ago...time flies..." Erza explained, lost in her thoughts as memories flashed past Natsu grinned at her.

"What you did Erza, I can't...I just can't thank you enough for it...knowing that you saved my life...it makes me feel good knowing that someone will do that...I just destroy..." Natsu quietly spoke, avoiding eye contact, "People think we stop wars and save lives...but it's always at the costs of others' lives. Does that make me a bad person, Erza? Knowing that I've taken lives to stop wars?"

He waited in silence until Erza spoke, finally.

"I don't see a killer right now, Natsu...I don't think I ever could..." Erza smiled at him, treasuring the sight of Wendy happily drooling and smiling onto Natsu while he held her, gently.

-  
YIPEE! Not the best starts or descriptiveness ever, but I like the start of it!

Linear Catapults-  
Catapults that use voltage to launch Gundams from the Ptolemy's launch bays

Celestial Being-  
Is a private paramilitary force founded by the scientist Aeolia Schenberg. It pursues the complete eradication of armed conflict mainly through the deployment of the revolutionary Gundam units, as well as other mobile units, in aggressive, sometimes indiscriminate military intervention. It acts upon the advisory of the artificial intelligence Veda, and its preferred mode of operation resembles guerrilla or maneuver warfare. As of the initiation of its publicly visible activities in 2307, Schenberg appeared in a taped worldwide broadcast announcing the organization's existence and intentions. Many people of Earth began a love/hate-like relation with Celestial Being, though everyone does not desire war.

Union-  
The World Economic Union (世界経済連合, Sekai Keizai Rengō?, abbrev. ユニオン Union) - also referred to as the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (太陽エネルギーと自由国家連合軍, Taiyō Enerugī to Jiyū Kokka Rengōgun) - is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of the Organization of American States, Australasia, and Japan. It controls the first-completed of the three orbital elevators, located in South America. The President of the United States is the Union's effective leader, and continues to work and live in the White House.

Human Reform League-  
Reform League (人類革新連盟, Jinrui Kakushin Renmei, abbrev. 人革連 Jinkakuren, lit. Human Reform Alliance) is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of China, Siberian Russia, India, Bangladesh, the nations of South Asia (with the exception of Afghanistan and Pakistan), Mongolia, the member states of the ASEAN, Timor Leste, Papua New Guinea, the Korean Peninsula, and Taiwan. It controls the second-completed of the three orbital elevators. The chairperson who serves as the head of government resides in the capital, which is located somewhere in China

Though the exact nature of the HRL's government is not made clear, it appears to be caste as a socialist (or even Communist) politico-economic entity. This is made evident in many ways throughout the series, is in line with the present policy of the powerful constituent state of the People's Republic of China (as well as the former USSR), and is perhaps most obvious in the name of their space colony, The Internationale, a reference to an old socialist anthem of the same name by Eugène Edine Pottier.


	2. Mission 1: Pieces

**_Well, sorry for the super late update. I got a little busy, and I was also unsure as to how I should start this chapter. This chapter's thanks extend to DeathBoiTri (I'm to lazy to look your full name up, Tri.) and KrisWitherKay._**

**_I also recently started co-writing with DeathBoiTri on a new NatZa fic. It will be published soon!_**

**_A special thanks to tragicrose and NxE-Forever for helping with edits!_**

**_And if you guys would be kind enough to share this story around, that would be awesome! _**

**_Anyways, let's move on two chapter two!_**

**_Song to listen to for extra small feels:_**

**_Coldplay- The Scientist_**

**_(Do it! It's the will of Steins Gate!)_**

_Mission One: Pieces_

**Previously:**

_"People think we stop wars and save lives...but it's always at the costs of others' lives. Does that make me a bad person, Erza? Knowing that I've taken lives to stop wars?" Natsu asked, avoiding eye-contact with the girl._

_He waited in silence until Erza finally spoke._

_"I don't see a killer right now, Natsu...I don't think I ever could..." Erza smiled to him, treasuring the sight of Wendy happily drooling and smiling onto Natsu while he held her._

Natsu had made extra sure to be meticulous in his movements while carrying Wendy to her bedroom. It was already late into the night, or early into the morning, in this case. The last thing Natsu needed to do was drop or wake the sleeping girl.

Natsu walked down the hallway of Erza's house, the cool hardwood floor keeping the nerves in his feet perky. The beige wall of the hallway gently reflected the moonlight coming in from the sliding glass doors in the living room, illuminating the area greatly.

Natsu came upon what seemed to be Wendy's room. It would be very difficult to miss, considering the blue foam lettering on the door spelling "Wendy" on it. He twisted the doorknob, while shifting Wendy in his arms. The doorknob's cool touch startled him slightly, but he continued to quietly push the door open to her room anyways.

Natsu had to give credit the nine-year-old girl. She was very colorful and decorative. The room was mostly sky-blue, with a large three-panel window overlooking most of the lower forest area. Mountains decorated the far background, the moon outlining the deep silhouette of the massive rock formations. He walked over to her large, and very comfortable looking full size bed, which was much to big for her, and gently setting her inside the covers. The sheet was very smooth and soft to the touch, alluring Natsu to drop Wendy hap-hazardously on the bed and get it in himself.

Pushing the growing thought of his head, he lay her on the bed, pulling the cover over her. Wendy immediately turned on her side, lifting her feet up off the mattress a little bit, lifting the back of the covers off. She pulled them back down with her feet, so they wrapped around her feet. She snuggled the covers closed to her, giving the bed an effect of a sleeping bag.

Natsu smiled at the sleeping, and still slightly drooling girl, and turned on his heel, walking towards the door. He turned around and gave once glance to the sleeping girl, the moon gently illuminating her figure. She gave off such a friendly and healthy glow, Natsu couldn't help but smile. He quietly shut the door to her bedroom, his grip tight on the doorknob, making sure that it wouldn't make the distinct "click" sound.

Natsu took a relaxed breath, and walked back towards the brightly illuminated living room. His eyes ventured towards the couch, where Erza sat half-asleep in the corner of the couch, her legs over-lapped legs making a small seat for her. He took a moment to appreciate his quiet approach. He couldn't avert his eyes from Erza's form on the couch, the way her hair cascaded around her, the way the moon reflected oh-so beautifully in her deep scarlet hair, the way the moon reflected against her bare legs, courtesy of the white shorts she wore.

The pink-haired Gundam Meister gulped, and continued his stride into the living room, the quiet patter of his bare feet against the laminate wood floor keeping quiet to a small echo. Natsu walked to the front of the couch, eyes peeled to the beauty before him. He gently picked her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. His body felt a rush of sensations when he came into contact with her smooth, silky skin.

Trying his best to push aside these sensations, Natsu carried Erza down the dimly-lit hallway, walking down to what he presumed as Erza's room. Gently opening the door, Natsu walked inside her room. The walls were painted a scarlet-burgundy, allowing the moonlight to reflect in yet another room. Natsu walked over to Erza's bed, gently setting her down inside of it. He watched Erza's gentle breathing, before finally letting go of her. He turned on his heel, but felt something tug on his hand.

Erza had held onto Natsu's hand, pulling him back a bit. His eyes widened in surprise. He turned his head back, to see Erza's face show worry, and concern, even though she was still sleeping.

He walked back a little towards the queen-sized bed, and sat on the edge of it. Erza tugged on his hand again, causing Natsu's eyes to widen more in surprise. With extreme nervousness, he lay back on the bed, still as a rock. He felt Erza shift a little more to the other side of the bed, while also tugging him a little more.

Natsu's eyes stung, while he moved over even more into the bed, still retaining his rock-posture. He felt something warm hug his side. He turned to see Erza had started using his arm as a pillow.

Natsu's will finally gave in, and he silently let the tears roll down his face. No one had ever made him feel this wanted, or needed since Lisanna. He kept his sniffles low and quiet. He continued to suppress his sobs as best he could, for well over half an hour. He slowly moved his head to his right, looking towards the sleeping Erza. As if she knew he was watching her, she gave a light squeeze, and a small smile grew on her moonlit face. Natsu slowly smiled back, enjoying this once in a lifetime moment. Eventually, exhaustion overcame him, and the world around him went black

**_Alright, it's a super-short chapter, I know,I know. And late. I've been busy with work and school, so I apologize. _**

**_I decided to make this chapter solely on this seen in order to capture emotions as best as I could. I believe this is the best chapter in fanfiction I have ever wrote, simply because of the time I spent thinking, and describing the emotions. I have a solid idea as to where to take is story. _**

**_Now, if you read Re: Drifter, you know that I actually tried to get deep with emotions, as shown with the single cutting scene. I know it's very sensitive to some people, and most people don't like depressed characters, so I'd like to give this warning now._**

**_This story will have some moment of severe depressions. Things from people's pasts, and bad addictions. (Not drugs.) The reprieve in this, though, is the support each character gives each other._**

**_I'd love some feedback on how the whole entire Wendy Story went, and this chapter itself. Also, this part at the end, the bed scene, isn't necessarily romance, but it is a gateway to it. The key was that Natsu could place his trust in someone._**

**_Please leave a review, even if it's just a "Good." The more reviews I get, the more I know you guys want more of this kawaiiness. 3_**


End file.
